My Love
by Gone In the Mist
Summary: Sequel dari Valentine Chocolate. pairing MikuKaito dan sedikit MikuoKaiko. Gak ada twist dan Romance gak kerasa.


**My Love**

Halo, minna! Cerita ini bisa dibilang sequel dari Valentine Chocolate. Dimulai dari sehari sebelum Hari Valentine dan dalam Miku's P.O.V.

Kisa: Banyak bicara.

Author: Kisa, baca Disclaimer dan Kise, baca Warning~

Kisa: **DISCLAIMER: Sampai Creator-sama mati 'pun, tidak akan diberi Vocaloid**.(Kisa, kamu tega banget.)

Kise:** WARNING:Bisa ada Typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana yang bisa dianggap bintang dibuku Author, Mungkin GaJe, dan Jangan baca kalau gak suka pairing ini.**

**Pairing:MikuKaito**

**MikuoKaiko**

* * *

Miku's P.O.V

Hari Valentine besok. *Sigh* Sepertinya aku harus membeli coklat untuk Kaito-kun. Kamu nanya siapa Kaito-kun? Dia itu pacarku tersayang- eh, enggak deh, pacarku tercinta. Kamu mau tahu bagaimana kami bertemu? Mau? Mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget? Oke, aku kasih tahu.

**FLASHBACK~**

**1 tahun yang lalu**

"Kuo-nyan~ Kita harus pergi sekarang." Panggilku pada Mikuo, adik kembarku tersayang. "Ya, aku turun." Balasnya. "Ayo, kita pergi!" Kataku sambil lari ke sekolah dan menarik Mikuo.(Wah, sifatnya mirip Marine, main narik orang.)

**Bug!**

"Ah, gomenne." Kataku pada seseorang- ya ampun, mimpi apa aku semalam? Sampe aku ketemu seseorang yang ganteng gini. "Daijobu." Balasnya. "Nii-san, Daijobu desuka?" Tanya seseorang yang mirip orang itu yang sepertinya kembarannya. "Ya, aku baik-baik aja, Kaiko-chan." Katanya. "Maafkan sifat Miku-san." Kata Mikuo. "Gak apa-apa. Nama kalian?" Tanya Cewek itu. "Hatsune Mikuo. Dia adalah Hatsune Miku." Kata Mikuo, Mou, aku bisa memperkenalkan diriku sendiri! "Namaku Shion Kaiko. Nii-sanku bernama Shion Kaito." Kata Kaiko, oke, sepertinya mereka berada didunia mereka sendiri. "Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang." Kata Kaito, mereka ada disekolah yang sama denganku.

**2 bulan kemudian** **kami mulai berpacaran, Kaito-kun sangat setia denganku Kaiko dan Mikuo juga pacaran, mereka pasangan yang imut~**

**Flashback end~**

"Ne~ kalian memberi coklat pada siapa?" Tanya Rin, atau lebih tepatnya Riku untuk membedakan OC BakAuthor dan Kagamine Rin. "Aku pasti Kaito-kun." Kataku dan semuanya memberi tahu orang yang akan diberi coklat.

Setelah acara 'beri tahu orang yang akan diberi coklat'

"Kalian pergi kemansion tempat tinggalku aja. Kita buat coklat bersama, dapur di mansion hanya dipakai oleh aku, Karin, Haruka, Haruna, Kirari, dan Kiran." kata Kisa. "Oke. Lagipula kayaknya seru pergi ke rumah Kisa." Kata Miki.

Di rumah, atau lebih tepatnya Mansion Kisa.

Ini mansion atau Istana 'sih? Besar banget, lebih besar daripada Mansion biasa, coba saja aku yang memiliki Mansion ini. "Kisa, siapa aja yang tinggal disini? Gak mungkin kamu dan member Creation V yang tinggal disini aja." Tanya Meiko. "Hehehe, yang tinggal disini hanya Creation V dan Creation M." Kata Marine cengengesan. "Ini dapurnya." Kata Karin. Tunggu, ini dapur besar banget, sebesar dapur istana. "THE HELL?!" Teriak kami, para Vocaloid dan Utauloid. "Ayo kita mulai~" Kata Kiran.

Saat acara 'membuat coklat untuk pasangan'

"Aku harus masukan apa ya, untuk coklat Kaito-kun?" Gumam Miku. "Es krim aja, Miku-chan, Nii-san suka es krim." Kata Kaiko, ya meskipun dia 30 menit lebih muda dariku, dia memanggilku Miku-chan.(Mirip Author, dong. Manggil orang lebih tua di FFN ini pake -chan dan -san.) Setelah itu, aku langsung memasukan es krim berbagai rasa, yaitu: Rasa jeruk, pisang, coklat, vanilla, stroberi, Blueberry, Negi, dan lain-lain, aku bingung, ya, kamu pasti bingun ini coklat atau es krim berbagai rasa. "Rinto suka apa, Rin?" Tanya Lenka pada Rin-chan. "Rinto-Nii suka jeruk." Jawab Rin-chan. "Terus, Len suka apa?" Tanya Rin-chan pada Lenka. "Pisanglah." Kata Lenka dengan singkat, padat, dan tepat. "Wha-?! Rin-chan~ Ada coklat terbang kearah mu!" Teriak Marine, Rin-chan menoleh ke Marine, tapi tiba-tiba ada coklat kearahnya dan tepat mengenai wajahnya. "Siapa yang lempar coklatnya?!" Tanya Rin-chan dengan sedikit emosi. "Gomen, Rin-chan! Aku gak sengaja!" Kata Kara. Rin-chan melempar balik coklatnya dan secara gak sengaja kena Kaiko-chan dan Kaiko-chan melempar coklatnya kearah Lenka dengan sengaja dan terjadilah perang coklat. Aku melihat Kisa, Haruka, dan Kirari langsung keluar dapur untuk menghindari terkena coklat.

Setelah perang coklat

"Wah, wah. Ada apa ini?" Tanya Hanato, pacarnya Haruna saat masuk. "Dapurnya berantakan sekali." Kata Harito, pacar Haruka. "Mereka tadi perang coklat." Kata Haruka, yang gak ikut perang coklat dengan Kisa dan Kirari disebelahnya. "Hei, Haruna, ada bekas coklat dipipimu." Kata Hanato. "Hah?" Kata Haruna bingung, Hanato mencolek pipi Haruna yang ada coklat dan memakan bekas coklat itu. "Manis." Kata Hanato dan Haruna mulai blushing, gimana haruna gak blushing? Haruna udah beruntung dapat pacar yang ceria alias gak mirip dengan temannya yang lain dan kembarannya yang dingin, pacarnya gak playboy, dan selalu mengabdi kepada Haruna. "Udah, kalian pergi mandi, nanti kukabarkan orang tua kalian, kalau kalian nginap dirumahku. Handuk dan bajunya ada dikamarku, tinggal ambil aja." Kata Kisa dan kami mulai kekamar Kisa dengan Haruna yang berlari didepan. Hah~ Seger banget habis mandi, mansionnya mewah(Mepet Sawah) banget, kamar mandinya ada shower dan Hot Spring tub. "Miku, coklatmu." Kata Kisa dan melempar coklatku.

-Sukipu Taimu-

Hari ini adalah hari Valentine, aku harus berani memberikan coklat ini kepada Kaito-kun. Mana ya, Kaito-kun? Ah, itu dia. Aku langsung menghampiri Kaito-kun. "Kaito-kun ini coklat untukmu." Kataku pada Kaito-kun dan memberi coklatnya. "Arigato. Bukan coklat yang dibeli lagi 'kan?" Tanya Kaito-kun dengan iseng. "Ya enggak 'lah." Balasku. "Iya, bercanda aja." Kata Kaito-kun. Mungkin hubungan kami akan semakin dekat.

* * *

Tempat Kaiko, Normal P.O.V

"Nii-san dan Miku-chan makin dekat." Kata Kaiko. "Tapi kita gak kalah dekat." Kata Mikuo sambil mencium pipi Kaiko.

* * *

Maaf gak kerasa Romancenya. Jaa~

**R**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**V**

**.**

**I**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**W**

**.**

**P**

**.**

**L**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**A**

**.**

**S**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**!**


End file.
